Me Olvidaste
by EiiAli
Summary: Es una historia de Rachel y Shelby
1. Chapter 1

(Rachel)

La vida de Rachel era perfecta hasta que su madre adopto a Beth la bebe de Sara Febray. Rachel tenia 7 años cuando eso paso los años pasaron Rachel tiene 11 y Beth 4, su madre siempre la daba toda su atención a Beth y eso la hacia odiar a esa niña se sentía olvidad rechazada. Ella lloro hasta dormirse cada día de cada noche de los últimos 4 años de su vida.

R- Hola mama

Sh- Hola bebe – y hai viene ella

Sh- Hola angelito de mama

B- Hola mami

R- Hola Beth

B- Hola Rachel

Dios la odio tanto no la soporto quiero que se valla muy lejos pero se que eso no va a pasar.

Sh- A qui tienes bebe – mama puso huevos y tocino delante de mi yo soy Vegana

R- Como pudiste – grite

Sh- Lo que bebe

R- Yo soy Vegana como pudiste olvidarlo – volví a gritar

Sh- En primer lugar no me grites niña y no es para tanto Rachel

R- Sabes déjalo así me voy con la tía Camila - Salí enfurecida al patio trasero, fui directo a el portón que va a la casa de tita Camila, cuando entre tita estaba en la cocina

R- Hola tita

C- Hola bebe de la tita – ella me dijo dándome besos por todo mi cara

R- Tita me das mis cereales con mi leche de soja

C- Claro bebe espera un momento – Tita se movió en la cocina y en un minuto tenia mi desayuno

R- Gracias tita – conteste llorando ella era tan buena con migo

C- Bebe que pasa por que lloras – me pregunto mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

R- Se olvido tita otra vez lo izo por que tita – llore

C- O mi amor no llores si

R- Tita – Solo tenia que decirlo una vez cuando estaba siendo levantada por por mi tita la abrase y en volví mis piernas alrededor de ella mientras lloraba en su hombro, ella me mesia y cantaba mi canción de cuna para tranquilizarme.

Sh- Que le pasa a mi bebe Camila – dijo mi madre entrando a la casa de tita

C- Nada Shelby – tita dijo con rabia

Sh- Algo paso para que mi bebe este llorando de esa manera – dios por que no le deja ya

C- Quieres saber que le pasa – mi mama asintió con la cabeza – Bien desde que adoptaste a Beth te has olvidado de Rachel y esta el la tercera vez que olvidas que es Vegana Shelby en los últimos 4 años la has ignorado por completo, no me interesa si ya no puedes tener mas hijos nuca mas en tu vida pero eso no consiste en que lastimes a Rachel tu no sabes lo que se siente ver como Rachel llora cada vez que se queda con migo y sabes una cosa a llorando hasta dormirse el los últimos 4 años por tu maldita culpa – tita le grito a mi mama.

R- Tita

C- Lo siento bebe pero no lo puede soportar mas ver como te hiere

R- Lo se tita y te amo por eso

C- Te amo demasiado bebe

* * *

(Shelby)

Sh- Mi hermana me había dicho todas mis verdades en mi cara como pude olvidarme que es

Vegana, como pude hacerla a un lado a mi bebe.

Sh- Rachi perdóname por favor – trate de agarrarla de los brazos de mi hermana pero fue imposible

R- Tita no dejes que me toque – eso me rompió el corazón

C- Shelby déjala quieta – mi hermana alejo mis brazos de mi niña.

Sh- Es mi bebe Camila -grite

C- Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer todo lo que hiciste – grito mi hermana

R- Tita – gimió mi bebe del cuello de de mi hermana

C- Vete con tu hija perfecta Shelby deja que de Rachel me encargo yo

Sh- No Camila ella es mi hija te guste o no

C- Shelby no me provoques que no quieras conseguir que te lleve a los tribunales por la custodia de Rachel – no es no

* * *

Hola les traigo una nueva historia estuve leyendo una historia que me gusto mucho y me dio esta idea y bueno a que les traigo en primero les voy a decir las edades de los personajes

Shelby tiene 30 años tuve a Rachel a los 19

Camila tiene 27 ella es la hermana de Shelby una abogada que tiene mucho dinero gracias a su padre el ex esposo de la madre de Shelby.

Camila se convirtió en heredera después de que su padre murió tiene dos tatuajes uno con el nombre de Rachel y la fecha de nacimiento en su paleta derecha y otro en la cadera de su lado izquierdo con el nombre de su hermana también con su fecha de nacimiento .

Rachel tiene 11 años.

Beth tiene 4 años.

Dejen sus opiniones besos Ali


	2. Chapter 2

(Camila)

Tuve que amenazar a mi hermana con los tribunales para que permita que Rachel se quede con migo, me sentí mal por eso pero no quiero ver sufrir a Rachel por su culpa eso era lo mejor para Rachel.

Sh- Tu no harías eso Camila

C- No me tientes Shelby por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Rachel

Sh- Se de lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella Camila pero esta bien voy a dejar que se quede contigo

C- Bien a hora por favor retírate tengo que acostar a Rachi Shelby – ella se acerco aunque Rachel estuviera dormida

Sh- Adiós bebe te amo

C- Claro y por eso la ignoraste 4 años de su vida guau cuanto la amas hermanita

Sh- Puede que tengas razón pero nuca podre dejar de amarla la lleve 9 meses en mi vientre esperando cada mes para sentirla moverse o patear ver cada ultra sonido de como iba creciendo y escuchar los latidos de su corazón

C- Lo se te veías hermosa embarazada de Rachel

Sh- Lo se tu eras una celosa terrible nadie podía tocar mi panza a excepciona de el medico o tu no permitías que nadie tocara a Rachi o sintiera sus patadas – no pude evitar reírme por que era verdad

Sh- Bueno me voy a buscar a Beth a lo de la señora Méndez

C- Ve tranquila

Después de que Shelby se fuera me senté en el sillón con una dormida Rachel en mis brazos, corrí un mechón de pelo de su rostro me quede viéndola como dormida por mas de 30 minutos antes de subir a su cuarto a dejarla en la que iba hacer su cama a partir de ahora.

Después de poner a Rachel en la cama me dirigí a mi estudio hacer un poco de trabajo.

* * *

(Beth)

Mama vino a buscarme para ir a casa cuando vi que mama tenia sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado pienso yo.

B- Mami que paso por que tienes tus ojos rojos

Sh- Nada bebe vamos a casa

B- Otay mami

Tome la mano de mama para cruzar la calle para ir a casa después de haber cruzado la calle corrí a casa a buscar a Rachel para molestarla pero no estaba por ningún lado.

B- Mami donde esta Rachel

Sh- Rachel esta con tu tía Camila se va a quedar con ella por un largo tiempo

B- Otay me voy a jugar a mi habitación

Sh- Ok bebe

Cuando iba subiendo la escalera escuche a mama llorar y volví a bajar solo para ver a mama apretando contra su pecho una foto de Rachel. No le di importancia volví a subir a mi habitación.

Un rato después mama subió a decirme que teníamos que ir a la casa de tía Camila a la cena de los sábados.

* * *

(Rachel)

C- Rachi es hora de despertar- Abrí los ojos para ver a mi tita Camila

R- Tita cuanto dormí

C- Como 1 hora 30 minutos bebe

R- Tita tengo hambre

C- Lo se bebe vamos levántate que tu Madre y Beth están sentadas en la mesa esperando que tu bajes

R- Ok tita pero solo si tu me llevas a upa – tita me puso en su cadera y yo me abrase a ella

C- Vamos mi mini Diva – no pude evitar reírme

R- Vamos mi fiel caballero – tita y yo estallamos en un ataque de risa

Cuando llegamos al comedor ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa estúpida, tita me deposito en en mi asiento mientras me servia una porción de lasaña Vegetariana.

R- Gracias tita

C- De nada bebe

Sh- Cam-Cam tienes vino para nosotras dos

C- Claro Shell ya sabes donde esta -tita y mama volvieron hacer las de siempre

Sh- Claro no te preocupes - Mama se levanto a buscar ese liquido que párese sangre

B- Así que Rachel mama por fin te echo se dio cuenta que eres un perdedor y me prefiere a mi

C- Bethania Amanda Corcoran que sea la ultima vez que te burlas de tu hermana si no quieres sentarte en mis rodillas

B- Yo solo digo la verdad

Sh- Que esta pasando acá

C.- Pasa que Beth le dijo a Rachel que por fin la echaste de la casa y te diste cuenta que es perdedor y que la prefieres a ella

Sh- Eso es cierto Beth

B- Si pero mama yo so...

Sh- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir a hora mismo le pides perdona a Rachel

B- Bien lo siento Rachel

R- Yo no quiero tus estúpidas disculpas

C- Rachel tienes ganas de lavarte la boca con jabón

R- No tita lo siento

C- Bien un palabrota o una pelea mas de ustedes dos y van a obtener una paliza lo entienden

R y B – Si lo entendemos

Sh- Bien a comer entonces

* * *

(Shelby)

Después de la pequeña pelea de las chicas y la advertencia de Camila la cena fue tranquila, Beth se durmió en el sillón de la sala mientras que Rachel se fue arriba a dormir en su nueva habitación

mientras que Cami y yo recogimos la mesa

C- Shell estas bien

Sh- Si es que es la primera vez que mi bebe no va a dormir en casa

C- Shell ella ya se a quedado por días

Sh- Si Cami pero por dos días no toda la semana y a hora los fines de semana

C- Tienes que aceptarlo aunque te duela

Sh- Lo se pero no puedo creer que la aya descuidado de esa manera – sentí mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas

C- Shh hermanita lo se – Cami me dio esos abrazos de oso que solo ella da

Sh- Creo que sera mejor ir a casa a acuérdate que mañana viene Quinn a jugar con Rachel- dije mientras caminaba a la sala a recuperar a Beth del sillón

C- Lo se Shell – Me dirigí asía la puerta

Sh- Adiós dale un beso a Rachel por mi si

C- Claro Shell no te preocupes

* * *

(Camila)

C- Vi a mi hermana cruzar mi patio trasero para ir a si casa hasta que no se metió yo no me salí de la puerta cuando entro a la casa yo entre y serré la puerta me dirigí asía la puerta principal para asegurarme que estaba serrada también después de comprobar que estaba serrada active la alarma y me fui a la habitación de Rachel entre en silencio Rachel estaba durmiendo me senté en la cama le di el beso que Shell me pidió.

C- Buenas noches bebe

Dejen sus opiniones se que el nombre de Beth es horrible pero no sabia que ponerle y le puse lo primero que se mi vino a la mente


	3. Chapter 3

(Rachel)

Me desperté por la mañana pensando en mi mama a pesar que me niego a perdonarla me dolió verla llorar ayer mi tía pensó que yo me avía acostado pero fui a bajar por un vaso de agua cuando vi a mi mama decirle a mi tía que no podía soportar perderme toda la semana sin verme tengo que arreglar algo para que ella me pueda ver, capaz si hablo con mi tía y me quedo los fines de semana con ella y toda la semana con mi tía así no me siento mal por hacerla llorar sé que estuvo mal pero es mi mama y la amo.

Me levante y me fui a preparar para la tarde hoy venia Quinn a jugar con migo yo y ella somos las mejores amigas más allá que ella era la tía de Beth.

Pero Quinn y yo somos amigas desde los 4 años ella conoce mis sentimientos por mi mama me ha visto llorar y me abrazado por eso es mi mejor amiga y estamos en la misma clase siempre nos sentamos juntas la quiero mucho.

Después de salir del baño, me puse a mirar por la ventana era un hermosa día hoy el sol brillaba me quede contemplándolo hasta que vi a mi mama en el buzón la quede mirando parece que no estaba bien tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar cuando se voltio y me miro parece como si supiera que la estaba viendo no quedamos mirando hasta que yo no pude más cuando vi sus lágrimas y me aparte de la ventana baja las escaleras y me fui a la cocina por suerte mi tía no se avía levantado abrí la puerta que va al patio trasero cruce el patio y fui hasta la casa de mi mama entre y estaba en la cocina llorando sentada en el taburete de la mesada e la cocina con la cara entre sus manos la vi y no lo soporte ice a un lado mi orgullo camine hacia ella y corrí sus manos ella se apartó de la mesada y yo tome esta oportunidad y me subí a su regazo y ella enseguida me abrazo y me apretó contra su pecho y lloraba tanto espere que se calmara.

R – Mama ya no llores más por favor – me dolía mucho verla llorar así

Sh – Bebe es que no puedo creer que te descuide tanto fui una madre terrible no merezco que me estés abrazando mucho menos que estés aquí

R – Mama si estoy enojada contigo pero eso no significa que no te amé o que no me importes porque si crees eso estas mal, te amo y me importas mucho mira yo no quiero verte llorar más así que hablare con tita y le diré que me deje quedarme los fines de semana contigo y la semana con ella – dije vi su cara por un momento feliz pero volvió a caer cuando dije lo ultimo

Sh- No vas a volver bebe – dijo con su voz muy quebrada

R – No mama todavía no estoy lista para volver a vivir contigo

* * *

(Shelby)

No pude dormir en toda la noche después de cruzar de la casa de mi hermana con Beth en mi cadera conecte la alarma me fui arriba a poner a Beth en su cama y me dirija a mi recamara cuando quede enfrente de la puerta de la recamara de Rachel entre y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ella era tan como yo los carteles de nuestros musicales favoritos por toda las paredes pintadas de rosas con estrellas doradas su cama de tamaño King toda de rosa y su piyamas en el medio como siempre los dejaba tome su camisa y la olí aún tenía su olor me acosté en su cama con su camisa contra mi pecho y llore no sé cuánto paso pero vi como el sol salía cuando miro el reloj eran alrededor de las 8 am me quede toda la noche llorando que no me di cuenta cuando amaneció deje la camisa donde estaba me baje de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina puse la cafetera y me fui a revisar el buzón cuando Salí el sol me pego en mis ojos rojos e hinchados solté un gemido de molestia cuando llegue al buzón me puse a ver la correspondencia y sentí que alguien me miraba cuando volteé vi esos ojos marrones no pude aguantar mis lágrimas y Rachel las vio ella se apartó de la ventana y yo Salí corriendo a la casa apague la cafetera y me senté en el taburete de la cocina y apoye mis codos en la mesada mientras con mis manos me tapaba la cara sentí al rato alguien entrar en la cocina y sentí dos manos corriendo las mías cuando vi que era Rachel mi corazón salto de alegría me corrí y ella se subió a mi regazo y yo la abrase como cuando era chiquita y llore después de que me calme hablamos y fue lo último que más me dolió ella todavía no iba a volver a vivir con migo solo la podía tener los fines de semana.

Sh – Entiendo bebe

R – Enserio –dijo ella muy sorprendida

Sh – Si y te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites para que vuelvas a confiar en mi – mi bebe me abrazo y nos quedamos así no sabía cuándo la iba a volver abrazar

* * *

(Camila)

Me desperté con el sol en mi cara solté un gemido molesto y rodé sobre mi costado para ver qué hora eran las 8:30 am Rachel ya debe estar levantada y con hambre mejor va ser que me levante, me senté en la cama y me puse mis pantuflas me levante de la cama me dirigí hacia el baño después de usarlo y lavarme la cara Salí a buscar a Rachel.

Rachel mi amor ya te levantaste – entre en la habitación de Rachel pero no estaba

Rachel donde estas – revisé el baño y no estaba baje hacia abajo pero no avía nada vi la puerta de la cocina estaba sin tranca es la que va a lo de Shelby me dirigí a la casa de mi hermana lo que vi me rompió el corazón.

Mi hermana y Rachel estaban abrazadas como si las vidas se les terminara, Shelby era un desastre de lágrimas y escuche lo que mi sobrina le dijo a su madre que hablaría con migo para pasar los fines de semana con ella vi la cara de felicidad pero a la vez la tristeza que su hija no volvería con ella pero no le importo estaba feliz de que podía tener a su bebe los fines de semana con ella era mi hora de entrar e interrumpir este momento.

Rachel Barbra Corcoran - grite asustando a madre e hija

Tita pensé que estabas durmiendo – Rachel dijo bajando la cabeza

Bien dijiste princesa lo estaba pero me desperté y no te vi y me preocupe mucho

Lo siento Tita no fue mi intención asustarte es que mama estaba llorando y no lo puede soportar la amo mucho tita a pesar de todo – dijo Rachel y Shelby la abrazo

Lo se bebe pero no puedes hacer eso nuca más y al respecto de preguntarme si puedes quedarte con tu madre eso no lo tienes que preguntar claro que puedes quedarte con ella los fines de semana – dije Rachel se bajó de Shelby y me abrazo

Gracias Tita Te Amo

Si me amaras a hora por que estas castigada el resto de la semana

Awww Tita no por favor – me dio uno de sus famosos puchero y sus ojos de cachorro dios es buena

No voy a cambiar de opinión y te recomiendo jovencita que te pongas en marcha por que Quinn vendrá en cualquier momento y tienes que ducharte y tomar tu desayuno vamos ponte en marcha – dije empujándola hacia la puerta con una palmadita en su trasero

Si señora – Rachel salió y vi a Shelby tratando de aguantar su risa

Shelby te recomiendo que sueltes la risa o te va doler el estómago más tarde – dije no termine de decirlo que largo una carcajada

Jajaja noo pueeedo creer jajaj – seguía riéndose

Yayaya me voy a darle de comer a tu pequeño demoño jjaja –

Hey escuche eso ella es un angelito me escuchas

Sisisi lo que tú digas hermanita – dije saliendo de la casa de Shelby

El próximo capítulo será la cita de juego de Quinn y Rachel

Glee no me pertenece

Besos Ali


End file.
